


Dancing

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two commanders dance, simple right? Well it's too bad they rarely even talk to each other.</p><p>Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Ace had a song to his heart. One that only he heard and was often found being able to laugh and dance whenever he wanted. No one but him heard it and he didn’t care. Most times when he fought, that song played and he moved with it, dancing with his fire as his only partner and avoiding those that would cut in, he took them down instead.

But then there were the lulls between battles and missions. When he had nothing to do and he couldn’t just stay still. Marco caught him one of those times. He’d taken the striker out late at night when no one but the slacking watch would be there to see him. Marco leaned on the railing and he heard Ace humming. He watched as the striker powered right alongside the fast moving Moby Dick. Flames danced around his feet, keeping the striker moving and Marco watched with a fond smile as those feet moved around. It looked like he was pacing, twirling, and playing a dangerous game as he constantly swerved. His feet every now and then leaving the boat to dip into the sea.

The dance stuck with Marco for a long while. The song resonating within his mind and heard and before long he took to the skies. His bird form swooping and swaying almost in a directly opposite manner of the dance Ace had done. Like he was the missing partner from Ace’s own movements.

The flame user watched the phoenix before he jumped into his striker and took off a bit. He began to sway and twirl in a dance and Marco dove. Together they moved, but never touched as Marco rolled at Ace, the dancing boy ducked down and let the bird go over him. They were grinning, not that the bird form could show that.

But Ace looked up at Marco and knew that the song he heard- he wasn’t alone anymore when listening. Marco just tilted his head and his lazy eyes closed to make it seem like it was a happy smile he had. 

Neither had to say a word, neither had to speak to acknowledge what was happening. But just knew that this- whatever this was- was the beginning of whatever they were to become.


End file.
